


Two Little Bits - Rain

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random snippets about stormy weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Bits - Rain

 STORM FRONT

 

 

Sam's so hungry that he's mostly through his lunch before he realizes. "Hey," he says, pausing with a handful of fries in midair. "Where's Gabriel?"

 

Dean's busy adoring his cheeseburger and Castiel is busy adoring Dean in that non-subtly subtle angel way of his that just makes Sam want to shout "get a room, already." But it's Castiel who answers, probably because his mouth's not full. "He is outside."

 

"In the car?" Sam frowns a little, because that's a bit odd.

 

"No," Castiel says. "Outside."

 

" _Outside_ outside? Dude, it's raining! In fact, it's storming." Thunder rumbles, not very distant, as if to make Sam's point.

 

"Exactly." Castiel looks at him as if that's all the angel should need to say, as if there's a clue here a mile wide and Sam isn't getting…it.

 

Oh. Storm. O-kay.

 

He looks at Dean, who shrugs around a slurp of soda. "Dude. Archangel. That'd be your territory, right?"

 

Sam sighs.

 

#

 

Sam finds him under one of the big trees out in back of the motel, which probably makes sense because lightening strike? _So_ not a concern when you've got phenomenal cosmic powers and all that. He has no clue what to say, so he doesn't, just crowds in by Gabriel and looks at what the archangel is looking at, the dark mass of thunderheads where the worst of the storm approaches them. Even under the tree, Gabriel's still pretty wet, hair plastered back and water trickling down his face. But he stands as though he feels none of it.

 

Sam stands behind him, and waits. He's pretty wet himself by the time Gabriel sighs and softens into something closer to human, and leans back into Sam, just a little.

 

"Castiel still has hope, you know." Sam doesn't bother raising his voice over the long roll of the thunder; he knows Gabriel will hear him.

 

"Castiel's an idiot," Gabriel says. But the breath he takes in is uneven.

 

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and doesn't comment on the fact that he's standing here in the teeth of the storm with an archangel, listening for the voice of God.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

TEARS LIKE RAIN

 

 

 

"Leave me. The fuck. _Alone_!" The motel door slammed hard enough to crack the frame.

 

Gabriel stared at the wooden surface, and through it, watching Sam stalk away, before he wheeled around.

 

"Coulda told you that wouldn't work," Dean muttered from his slump on the bed, whiskey bottle between his legs, the level of the liquid within it already disturbingly low. He looked up at Gabriel from under his eyebrows. "All got our ways of coping. Sam's is…."

 

"Running away?" Gabriel bit out, and almost regretted it when Dean's face pinched. "Okay, you know what? Screw this," he said, and raised his hand.

 

"You gonna run too?"

 

Gabriel froze, staring at the human on the bed who stared drunkenly, fiercely, honestly back at him. "Damn you, Winchester," he whispered.

 

#

 

He found Sam around the far side of the motel, slumped against the wall. The wide eaves caught most of the water, but still Sam's clothes were spotted with rain, and moisture glistened in his hair.

 

"I said – " the words hissed out between Sam's teeth " – leave me alone."

 

 _Might as well get this started_. Gabriel pursed his mouth and struck a pose. "Okay, yeah, so, lemme think. Ah – no."

 

A few moments later Gabriel's back slammed against the wall with both of Sam's big hands wound into his shirt, face contorted, breathing ragged. Anger and grief and guilt poured off of Sam like the rain was now, all of it beating against Gabriel's skin, rasping against his grace. He put away Trickster and archangel both and only reached up, gently, to lay his hand against Sam's face. "Sam."

 

"She was just a _baby_ , Gabriel," Sam ground out.

 

"I know."

 

"And we couldn't – I couldn't – dammit, _she ran back_ , and I couldn't – "

 

"I know, lover," Gabriel whispered, pulling Sam down until their foreheads touched. "I know. I'm sorry."

 

It ended with them both on the ground, soaking wet, Gabriel holding on while Sam made a fair bid to shake himself apart, rain and salt mixing on his face.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Storm Front  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Angst  
> Pairing: Sam/Gabriel, if you like; implied Dean/Castiel  
> Spoilers: can't think of any  
> Warnings: not unless storms squick you, for some reason  
> Word Count: ~350  
> Summary: Sam. Gabriel. Lightning. Thunder.  
> Note: Posted in comment_fic 3/22/10. Prompt: drabblewriter on March 22nd, 2010 Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel or Castiel/Gabriel, he finds the archangel standing in the rain.
> 
> Tears Like Rain  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Angst. Aaaannngst  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: 5x08  
> Warnings: Aaannngst. And rain.  
> Word Count: ~340  
> Summary: Sometimes it all goes wrong.  
> Note: Originally posted on comment_fic. Prompt was: cageyklio on March 22nd, 2010 Supernatural, Gabriel/Sam, tears like rain


End file.
